galtrax_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ifrit Class Battleship
The Ifrit Battleship is a craft that almost didn’t make it off the production lines. With many of Tristavian Shipyard’s engineers allocated to other projects, construction of the Ifrit has been behind almost from laying the frame. Since completion of the Pilatus, work was stepped up on the half-finished Ifrit with engineers recalled from other projects including the newly formed TVSI-Tech division. Built at a Phoenix Shipyards Forge facility, the Ifrit is designed to make use of existing allied facilities for construction and maintenance. ''The Ifrit'' The hull represents an experiment in a different vessel shape; a long, narrow form factor giving the ship a very small front-on profile and lending itself to an old wet-navy style broadside combat profile. The Ifrit is also the first TVSI vessel to make use of components purchased from private contractors rather than the core market. While these modifications are primarily non-critical systems, the shape of the vessel dictated the use of a deeper engine, more suited to a ship this size. Ship Specifications A similar size to the Phoenix Fleet Systems ‘Phoenix’ Battleship, the Ifrit is designed to form a slightly heavier-hitting but much less independent battleship for use within supply lines. With 72x Size3 Turret Hardpoints the ship provides heavy hitting firepower, backed up by a respectable 48x Size1 Point Defence Hardpoints. Turrets are extremely scattered around the hull providing no single weak spot for disabling the weaponry. The heaviest firepower can be directed broadside with very few turrets being able to track fore or aft. Finally, a broadside of 11 rocket launchers port/starboard provide close-range damage against heavier vessels. A low number of ammo magazines limit the effective range of the Ifrit, restricting it to defensive or fleet-supported roles. Equipped with a double hull of heavy and light armour, with re-enforced critical systems and a minimum 4-way redundant conveyor system, the Ifrit is extremely difficult to disable. Ammo storage is split 3 ways between the two nacelles and a keel magazine while power is split 3 ways between two banks of three in main engineering and a single bank or two in the bows. With an eye on many of the new weapon systems entering the market, TVSI engineers designed the Ifrit with space for additional forward facing weapon systems in the bow, along with excess power to future proof against additional installations. Finally, the Ifrit is equipped with a small hanger facility designed to hold a single squadron of 4/2 compatible fighters. With only basic maintenance facilities and a crowded hanger floor, the ship is not intended to function as a combat carrier. Internally, a small Navigation Bridge and senior officer quarters form A-Deck, whilst the much larger B-Deck consists mostly of crew quarters and facilities, including a large communal mess hall and galley centrally. Stairs from the Navigation Bridge link down directly into the Combat Bridge at the stern of B-Deck. C-Deck contains many of the ships operational facilities, from a large main engineering at the stern to the hanger in the middle and fire control in the bows. The hanger is flanked by a pilot ready room, Pri-Fly control and a small, unlinked manufactory for spare fighter parts. Access to the nacelles provides access to the ammunition magazine stored there. D-Deck consists solely of an instrument room and crawl-spaces running the length of the vessel for maintenance and access to hidden instruments. Due to the large number of facilities needed and the fairly compact hull, the Ifrit has a crowded and Spartan interior. The revision 1 model incorporates several small changes with new TVSI-Tech parts as well as an upgrade to the docking system. Ifrit Class Battleship_4.PNG Ifrit Class Battleship_5.PNG Ifrit Class Battleship_6.PNG Ifrit Class Battleship_7.PNG Category:Ships of the Galtrax Galaxy